Just Like Heaven
by Capricornus152
Summary: Jayne takes Kaylee on a date. Short but sweet.


Just Like Heaven

AU fiction and I do not own 'Firefly' or any of the characters created by God (Joss Whedon) or else I would have gotten Jayne and Kaylee together.

The Spaceship Serenity:

Jayne resisted the urge to rip the smart shirt off and put something more comfortable on.

Only the thought of Kaylee kept the itches away. Inara sat on his messy bed, commenting on his style and how he'd cleaned up well.

Jayne Cobb was nervous about his date with Kaylee. He was glad Inara was here, reminding him thankfully about how he should behave, opening doors for her, stuff his momma had taught him when he was a young teen.

He was taking her to a classy restaurant on a "safe" planet and Mal and Inara were going with them, to have a quiet moment on the planet. The credits from the jobs he had done sat in his pants pocket. Nothing but the best for his little Kaylee. When he'd asked her casually in the engine room this morning, his breath had been shallower and hiding behind the cool blueness of his eyes lay an almost childlike fear of rejection. She'd smiled and said yes and he'd smiled and told her to come by about seven. In his cabin, he checked no one was nearby and gave the air a little victory whoop! He checked with Inara in her shuttle about her "non-date" date with Mal and she told him the number of the restaurant.

He thought she had a thing for that doc, Simon Tam, but she just had a little crush on that guy, nothing much. He made a promise along with Wash and Mal that if Simon broke Kaylee's heart that they would hurt him…painfully – they were all extremely protective of Kaywinnit Lee Frye.

He caught his reflection in the mirror in his cabin. He wore a warm blue shirt, smart black pants and black shoes. Over the top he had a navy blue blazer.

Inara looked stunning as usual in a satin crimson dress with a plunging neckline and stopped just short of her ankles where a pair of sling-back silver heels were tied around her feet.

"Hey 'Nara!" Kaylee's cheery voice said and Jayne turned and his breath caught in his throat.

Kaylee wore a strapless sky blue gown that accentuated her slim waist and perfect body. Her strong but feminine ankles were just visible and her feet were clad in black open toed sandals. He could see her painted toe nails were blue, probably painted by River and her hair was loose except for a gorgeous braid that went around the back of her head. She looked a vision.

Inara went ahead to meet Mal at the cargo hold door while Kaylee and Jayne walked slower along the catwalks to the entrance/exit of Serenity.

"You clean up well, Jayne." Kaylee said playfully.

"Thanks, so do you." Jayne said grinning at her.

They met up with Mal and Inara a few moments later and they soon departed. Wash was with Zoë. River and Simon and Book were playing blackjack with plenty of light alcohol.

Jayne had made reservations and they had the best table in the place, overlooking the entire city. Unfortunately, Jayne saw seven knives and seven forks for each.

Kaylee saw the confusion on Jayne's face so she held up the knife carefully.

"I think this one's for your starter…" And she held up a larger one, "And this one's for a steak." Jayne smiled inwardly and the waiter came over.

Jayne and Kaylee had a bottle of sweet red wine to share and had some complimentary walnut bread with butter. Jayne had a juicy steak with a salad and Kaylee loved the chicken-barbecue glazed fillets, which were accompanied by crisp crunchy golden brown potatoes and carrots.

Jayne usually refused dessert but the smile on Kaylee's face was no option. He carefully chose some vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Kaylee chose the sumptuous strawberry shortcake and at the end, there was a smear of cream and strawberry sauce.

Unable to resist, Jayne lifted a finger and tenderly and gently flicked it off before tasting it, a smile gracing his handsome yet rugged features.

Kaylee blushed and lowered her head. He was making her like this. She wasn't a prude by all accounts but Jayne's sly actions were making her burning hot and she felt if he did something else, she might self combust in front of the sexy mercenary.

Jayne saw how Kaylee blushed and felt his hearten soften even more – it was possible – for the beautiful mechanic. She was the light in everyone's darkness and his own particularly. She was his closest friend and every day they spent at least an hour just talking or fooling around in the engine room or on the catwalks or in the scrap yard.

They left after they finished the red wine and walked outside. A cold wind was circulating and Kaylee shivered. Jayne automatically wrapped his jacket around her with a warm smile and being rewarded with one of her heart-jolting ones.

As they took a leisurely walk around the city, there was a sudden flash and Jayne instantly brought Kaylee down and behind him protectively. A boy of about twelve stood with the mini-camcorder. It was a new model that recorded something for twenty seconds and then flashed for the beginning and end shot. Jayne knew the type and the kids sold them for fifty credits with a song of their choice in the background with the name of the thing on it.

Kaylee smiled up at Jayne and the mercenary bought the tape as a memoir. The song was an almost happy rock-pop-jazz solo by the most popular female jazz singer of the times, Liz Storm, who was currently in the charts for the 152nd week running.

The song _Angel Blues_ played gently and to Jayne's surprise, he found himself humming the tune under his breath.

The boy slid the red chunky file out of the camcorder and handed over the disk to Kaylee while Jayne paid the boy.

The disk was still hot and Kaylee held it in her strong hands as they walked back towards Serenity. The beginning shot of the clip on the file was plastered onto the file itself. It showed Jayne holding Kaylee's arm gently and his head bent to hers in intimate conversation.

"We look good together."

"Yeah…we do…" Jayne looked into her eyes as they stopped outside Serenity. Clear, steely blue eyes met soft warm brown ones.

Then Jayne bent his head and kissed Kaylee. It was immediate and Kaylee responded by kissing him passionately. Her hands tangled in his dark hair and he grabbed her hips with his big hands and pulled her closer to him, needing to feel closer to her, near her, with her…

Then they broke off and each were reveling in each other's taste, him of cigars and ice cold beers, her of wine and fresh strawberries.

They walked up Serenity's ramp and Book greeted them.

"Have a nice night you two?"

"Yeah." They said simultaneously and they giggled.

Jayne walked Kaylee to her cabin in the engine room. She kissed him good night and slipped him the file.

As he walked away, he began to hum the song.

_When I see an angel _

_They fall from heaven above_

_Silver wings brush and clip my face_

_And talons make me bleed with love_

_Fin_

_(Angel Blues is a fictional song which I created for the purpose of this fic)_


End file.
